


Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Serena (Pokemon)

by Evil_Dragon_Emperor



Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, various - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Hypnosis, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triple Penetration, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Dragon_Emperor/pseuds/Evil_Dragon_Emperor
Summary: Basically a series of oneshots revolving female characters from various series getting hypnotized and then inappropriate things happening to them.(Mature Warning, Not For Kids)
Relationships: Hypno/Serena
Series: Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025412
Kudos: 45





	Hypnosis One-Shots 18+ Serena (Pokemon)

**Fair warning: For the sake of not having the FBI called, (more or less not wanting this book being flagged) Serena will be aged up to 17 or 18. I have to say this cuz Pokemon has a habit of not aging characters so I have to age them myself.**

The Kalos region has many mystical Pokemon. Lots have many talents, though mating season is hard. Especially for a certain group of Pokemon known as Hypno. More specifically a group of males who are annoyed during such a season.

One of the few Hypno was smarter than the rest and could control his heat cycle in public. So he decided that he would go search for a suitable mate for his pack and him.

As stated, he out of his pack was the only one capable of keeping his body under control while searching around in public. And while in public, he was smart enough to give off the illusion that the trainer with a Pokemon next to him was his.

Unfortunately, he didn't feel attracted to fellow Pokemon and his pack likely was the same. But he couldn't just grab a random human off the street, it needed to be suitable.

Then he spotted one that he found that blew him away. He was looking over a crowd at the TV watching a honey blonde haired girl preform in a beautiful red and pink dress on stage with her Pokemon.

It made him blush from seeing her but he needed to control himself, or else people might see something he definitely didn't want them seeing. After that he snuck away and knew that she would be perfect.

From reading the words on the TV he found out her name was Serena and that she was currently preforming in the same town he was in. So he searched.

And he found her leaving the town, but groaned because she had friends with her. Which meant he needed to play it safe and somehow get her away from them for him to take her.

He watched them, being cautious not to get caught or seen. Then he spotted her leaving the group to one of their tents. Perfect opportunity for him.

"Hold up guys, I'll be back in a second." Serena says before going over to her bag next to the tent. "Now where did I-" She was saying before something caught her eyes.

Hypno didn't know what she was gonna say, but he didn't care. He made sure that she saw his pendent and was watching very carefully as he put her under hypnosis.

He needed to be quick so that he doesn't get spotted, sure but then again it took some time. It took a second to work, but he was able to see her eyes begin glowing pink, which he knew was a good sign.

About to take her into the forest, a thought clicked in his mind. Sure she had a nice body and all, but his Percy thoughts wanted see her in more hot attire so with her under his control, he made her take out her performance dress and then follow him.

Thankfully no one appeared to notice them leaving and he was smart enough to make sure no noises were made and they went so deep into the forest, it'd be impossible to find them.

When he was sure they were far enough away, he sighed before turning to her. 'That was a close call. But it's all worth it in the end.' He thought to himself. 'Just to be safe.'

Hypno made sure she wasn't gonna escape his control by applying more of his hypnosis to her, which proved to be greatly effective, dare I say Super Effective.

'Before I bring you to my pals, I need to get you dressed up. Now...'

"Strip!"

He gave off a command that went into the girl's mind. With that Serena began to take off her clothes, to which Hypno forgot to think about and quickly looked away.

Being how her body is, he didn't want to lose control and go at her then and there. Then once he was sure she was naked, he went to the performance dress, and held it up in front of her.

"Put this on."

Feeling her take the dress from him, he began to hear her change into the clothing, hoping to keep himself under control. Figuring she's done, he looks and there and then his erection almost burst out.

Serena looked stunning on TV sure, but in person she looked irresistible. Her big rack with cleavage, lovely thighs, and beautiful face to go with it all.

Hypno needed to control himself, especially since his buddies were in heat as well. He looked up at her, then smirked.

'You'll do perfectly.'

Then he made her follow him further into the woods, avoiding other Pokemon as he knew the best routes to go. Looking back every so often, he enjoyed her features.

Breasts that bounced very so often, skirt sometimes blowing in the wind to reveal her tight stockings, and sometimes underwear, he couldn't stop thinking of what he'd do with her.

Then he reached his pack who noticed his arrival.

"Hey, did you find one yet? We're having a rough time here." One asked in their language.

"Please tell me you found a mate." Another says.

"I have, and trust me... this one is the best kind." He told them.

Then when he brought Serena over, the other Hypno's eyes went wide seeing her. Their faces turned red and their erections became noticeable as they were all very big. It was impossible for them to take their eyes away.

"Oh my Arceus, she's perfect." One of them said.

"Yeah, I don't care if she's human or not, she's hot."

The leader smirked and walked over with his penis finally out. "But, let's make sure that we've secured her for good." That being said he pulled out his pendent.

The rest did the same and at the same time all began using hypnosis on her. They made sure that Serena would stay with them no matter what, and that she'd never leave.

When they figured she was ready, they started by having her lean down so they could reach her mouth, then one went to get a certain berry.

They opened her mouth and made her swallow said berry before waiting. The effects began to kick in and she moaned a bit as her thighs rubbed together, which further turned on the Hypnos.

"It's working, just as we thought." The leader says.

To be extra secure, they used hypnosis one more time on. While it seemed like she wasn't going anywhere, you can never be too careful.

And now they were certain that Serena's mind was gone and under their full control. They were as happy as can be before they finally leaped at her.

She didn't try to fight back, but if she could, the Pokemon were still stronger than her.

They laid their hands all over her body, grabbing anything, feeling it up and squeezing each part of her. She let out slight moans since the berry made her sensitive to the touch.

One Hypno grabbed a handful or two of her breasts, another at her thighs, and one more at her ass. They enjoyed every part of her they could touch.

"Wow these things really are soft." The one at her breasts says as he squeezed them a bit.

"This part also feels so good." The one at her ass says.

"I never knew that humans had such lovely features." The one at her thighs also said.

"Yes, and she's a special one. That's what makes her the best mate." Their leader then says before walking over.

They have her leaned back far enough that she was facing the leader's dick. He held it up in front of her, to which she stared, awaiting order.

"Suck it."

Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, Serena opened wide and wrapped her lips around the tip. Then she started sucking as best as she could. From that moment on, she was now the mate of these Hypnos and nothing else.

The leader began to push further into her mouth and start thrusting, making her give him a blowjob. Her moans muffled by the large penis in her mouth, as the Hypnos proceeded with their assault on her body.

One of them found her panties began soaking and rubbed his finger against her slit. He pulled her panties away exposing her wet pussy, and allowing him to rub it bare, causing her to twitch.

"Ooh, what a pretty color." He says before inching closer.

Then he proceeded to lick it which made her body shiver each time. Also causing her to moan more every so often.

The Hypno grabbing her chest decided to pull her dress down, allowing her large mounds to pop out and bounce freely for him to grab. He then went at them, squeezing them and pinching her nipples causing her to shake.

"Nice! It's thanks to you we were able to get one this beautiful." He says, thanking their leader.

Then he leaned down and pulled one of her breasts to his side before he started sucking on the nipple. Causing her to moan even more.

"You're welcome then. It took a while to find her." The leader says.

"Hey, I wanna try."

"Let me get a shot at her."

"Move out of the way."

Hypnos began fighting over who gets to touch Serena's body, their hands grabbing about, touching her all over even more.

Her other breast had mouth sucking that one as well. Some even went to licking her thighs and her neck with their strange fetishes, which made her moan harder.

The one licking her pussy decided to stick his tongue inside and his mouth over it, while even sucking her clitoris. Doing so caused her to cum in his mouth.

Serena was hypnotized, put into her performance dress and now was currently being sexually assaulted by Pokemon. Safe to say, the pleasure going through her body was high.

Her mind did in a way tried to fight back, but with hypnosis being used by an overwhelming amount of Hypno, ones that were attacking her sexually mind you, and gave her a berry to make her sensitive, it was straight impossible to.

She once again, came into the mouth of the Hypno eating her out, a couple of more times. Then the leader began to shoot his load into her mouth, making her swallow every bit she could.

When the others saw that he stopped thrusting, they got the hint and all separated. Just in time to avoid the small amount of his semen that leaked out of her mouth.

The leader then pulled out as Serena licked up what remained. Her eyes were still glowing pink which made the pack smile, knowing that she was still under their control.

She was then flipped onto all fours and to face another dick up in her face that lifted her up a bit to wrap her breasts around his member.

"Give me your best boobjob."

When given the command, she complied and rose her hands up to start giving the Pokemon, like he said, the best boobjob she could. Despite not doing it before, she was doing a surprisingly good job.

"Ooh, this is amazing." He says happily.

The lead then hiked his hand up her skirt, grabbing her bubbly asscheeks. Then he lifted her skirt, to reveal her two holes. He pulled her cheeks apart a bit which caused her to shiver, then aim his shaft for her upper hole.

Not wanting to wait a second, he thrusted his cock into her tight asshole. Causing her to moan in pain, and her eyes to water a bit from feeling something so big in her back side.

Serena's body was trembling from feeling two dicks thrusting into her butthole and tits and her moans were audible to the entire group. The one getting a boobjob got bored and sent a new command to her head.

"Lick me with that tongue of yours."

She didn't hesitate to follow up on the command and started licking the Hypno's penis between her boobs. It was a bit sloppy but he enjoyed it none the less.

It was expected from her being just as roughly fucked from behind. Pleasure and arousal was rising higher and higher within her body and she couldn't fight back from them having their way with her.

Tears ran down Serena's face as the pain from her asshole was hard to bare, but she started to adjust to it and her body was actually enjoying it. She vigorously licked the penis in front of her, wanting to please her master as much as she could.

"Damn she's tight. I feel like I'm about to release at any second." The lead Hypno says.

"Yeah, she's got a nice rack too." The other says before grabbing her head. "Now..."

"Open wide and prepare to swallow."

Serena opens her mouth as wide as she could, and the Hypno held her head right in front of his member. Then began shooting his load into her mouth and over her face before making her take his dick inside so she would swallow more.

While he was doing that, the leader decided to release his own semen into her ass. To which so moaned, sending vibrations into the member in her mouth, causing it to release even more.

When they finally finished, they pulled out of her. Some of the cum leaked from her bumhole as she panted for air, before the leader walked in front of her.

"Ahh..." They heard which surprised them a bit. "... W-what?..." the hypnosis was already weakening somewhat.

To which the Hypnos panicked but their leader remained calm. Clearly just using hypnosis alone wasn't going to work, so he picked her up and had the other members in his group hold her to her feet, knees still bent since her legs were weak.

Then he took out his pendent and held it in front of her swinging it back and forth as the others did the same. They wanted to make sure they had her fully under control this time.

Her eyes were still pink and it seemed like she was back under control, but they wanted to make sure she would never break free or even come close to it.

"I think it's about time we get to the point. You're gonna be our mate from now on." The leader says as he approached her. "Let seal the deal."

He lifted her skirt up puts his hands under her knees, aiming his member at her entrance. He pressed against her as she gasped, then he came into contact with her hymen.

Part of her mind that remained wanted him not to do exactly what he had in mind, but she wouldn't convince him either way. He pushed further, and broke her hymen entirely as his tip made it to her cervix, causing her to moan in pain.

Whatever part of Serena's past memories was gone and she no longer had any way to free herself from the accursed hypnosis. She now belonged to the Hypno who commanded her as if she was the Pokemon and they were the trainers.

With that done, the Hypno smirked before holding her up on his own, leading her to a tree. He leaned her up against the tree and began rocking his hips in and out of her, marking her as their mate entirely.

Despite her conscious being almost gone, her moans were still as loud as ever, and the arousal was spreading through her body. She was now in heat along with Hypnos that claimed her and her body enjoyed every bit of the fucking.

Her tongue flopped out of her mouth and her eyes were still glowing pink, but showed little emotion as she was still moaning loudly.

Then her moans became muffled as the Hypno connected his lips with hers, swirling his tongue across her mouth and tongue.

As he got closer, her bust pressed right against his chest. Meanwhile he was still thrusting into her as while speeding up. Her muffled moans and his tongue messing with her own making her all the more aroused.

She should not be this aroused, especially by a Pokemon of all things. But she was, and to them, she was nothing but a toy, breeding stock for them.

She couldn't think straight and could only think of the penis going in and out of her body. It wasn't just any, but the one of the Hypno... one of her new masters.

Serena belonged to them as their slave for their mating season, and they were gonna use her whether she liked it or not.

After a while, the Hypno finally started cumming, filling up her womb entirely. Some already leaking from her snatch, and her muffled moaning being loud enough for even the other Hypnos to hear.

He had been cumming for a little longer than expected as the ground was starting to form a puddle and a slight barely noticeable bulge formed in her stomach.

He was finally done and pulled out of her as her pussy still leaked a bit. The hypnosis was still in effect, and she barely had any emotion to show whatso ever.

Then he look towards his pack who were still eagerly waiting and smirked.

"Okay..." He says as he held her up. "Who wants to go next?"

Then the Hypnos started fighting with each other over who would fuck her next. She was taken out of the leader's hands and grabbed all around by all of them.

They decided to come to a compromise and held her over one of them. Said Hypno grabbed her hips and impaled her pussy with his member as she moaned out due to her still being sensitive.

The berry was still clearly in effect as she came on the spot. Then one came up behind her and grabbed her ass, pulling her cheeks apart.

He aligned his shaft with her second hole and shoved it in as she moaned even louder. Now she was being double penetrated by the Hypnos as they were thrusting in and out of her with sheer force.

Her mouth wasn't occupied, so one came up in front of her and took ahold of her head and shoved his penis into her mouth, gagging her and muffling her moans.

Even while she was being fucked by three Hypnos there were still two more left. They walked up to both sides of her and had their dicks out as they took her hands, making her grasp their members.

"You know what to do."

She then got to work, rubbing them as best as she could. The two leaned their heads back as they enjoyed her handjobs.

Serena was no more. She was completely broken. Her mind and body now operated under the Hypno's command.

They were gangbanging her, filling all three of her holes, making her give the rest handjobs. The hypnosis at this point was unbreakable, it was possible that even with something like an awakening or anything similar wouldn't cure her from it.

The Hypnos, even through her gloved hands, enjoyed feeling her rub their dicks, while the ones that were assaulting her mouth, ass and pussy were having enjoyment of their own. They all loved how tight she still was despite all the rough fucking.

Were her friends out looking for her? Likely. Would they ever find her? Not likely. When the Hypnos were done, they were gonna move locations so that they don't get caught.

It'd be one thing if there were trainers coming to catch them but if they get caught rapping a human girl, they could be in trouble. So they wouldn't stay in one place to be seen.

However, right now they were focused on girl pleasuring all five of them. Enjoying her nonstop moaning that was fueling their lust.

They notice that she was in state of constant cumming, but they didn't seem to care. That only fueled their lust even further and gave them the signal to speed up, making her muffled moans louder and her bust bounce more.

After so long, they finally started cumming, all at the same time. Filling up her mouth, her asshole, and her pussy while also drenching her body in semen.

Her belly bloated a bit more, becoming noticeable after being continuously filled with cum. Her dress stretched a bit to show it.

Meanwhile, as she was being covered, some also leaked out of her holes. When done, they pulled out, some still leaked out of her.

The Hypnos were happy that they finally managed to not only pleasure themselves during mating season, but had a new toy for them to fuck for themselves. Though, they were a little annoyed that her hot dress was now stained, though, they could clean it easily.

Their leader looked at her eyes and they were still glowing pink, which was a good sign since it meant now that she was completely under their control for good now.

So he hoisted her over her shoulder and led his pack further into the forest so that they don't get seen. They were going to have fun with her as the days go by, they knew that for sure.

(Next Day)

Safe to say, Serena's disappearance didn't go unnoticed. Her friends looked everywhere but couldn't find her no matter where they looked.

That got them worried and soon enough, the news so spread about her disappearance and it went public. Sure enough, there were multiple people around searching for her even after just a day, but none had any luck finding her either.

When a certain Hypno found out, he smirked as his plan work just as expected. Best part is that no one knows who or what caused it it to happen.

Now he was in the forest with Serena currently sucking him off, naked. He enjoys having her do so but part of him was a tad bored so he used his psychic abilities to read her mind.

He found many things, but none that caught his attention. Then he spotted her mother, recently how she looked to, which surprised him. He came into Serena's mouth while looking as he looked down.

She swallowed every bit of his cum this time. He smirked and picked her up positioning her on his cock and thrusting into her vagina.

As he did so he thought of her mother and found that she apparently had no husband which he liked to hear and thought...

'Well maybe we could add another mate to our pack.'

Serena on the other hand was now just property for him. She was a mind broken slave that served him and his pack. If she wasn't, she probably think that Pokemon can't get humans pregnant. But do wrong would she be.

_To be continued?_


End file.
